


You Get to Me

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Frottage, M/M, handjobs, totally cliche reasons to share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's freezing and his shivering is so loud it's keeping Kon awake. Of course, the only option is to share a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get to Me

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "opportunities", paired with "we’re stuck in a log cabin overnight during a snowstorm bc of some stupid school team building exercise and it’s freEzing and I can’t sleep and you can hear me shivering in the next bed so you pick me up and dump in your bed and good grief you are hot in every sense of the word".
> 
> I love a good cliche, I'm not even going to lie.

 

Tim curled up on himself, pulling his blanket up to his chin. Despite that he had it tucked up around him, he was  _ still _ freezing, swore he could feel the wind he heard outside rattling through the cabin walls and into his bones. He screwed his eyes shut tightly, tried to ward off the shiver rising up in him, flexed his toes against the blanket in the hope of the subtle movement keeping them from  _ freezing right off _ .

 

This was the  _ worst _ idea. Ever. Ever in the  _ history _ of ever. The team didn’t need  _ team building time _ and  _ bonding time _ , they just needed to get their heads knocked together from time to time. But  _ no _ , leave it to the damn Justice League to step in, to tell them to try and relax, live a little, get to know each other-

 

They could have picked a  _ warmer _ place for that. Or at the very least stayed in one of  _ Bruce’s _ private cabins he had. Not renting one that had a faulty generator, and in the middle of the damn snowstorm, left the place feeling like  _ death _ . Cold, freezing,  _ miserable death _ .

 

God Tim hated being cold.

 

He shivered, unable to repress it, his teeth clattering together. He wasn’t sure how anyone else was able to sleep- was a little  _ jealous _ of the fact that Bart and Jaime were passed out together in the other room, tangled up on one of the futons. Bart ran like a  _ wildfire _ and Tim was sure Jaime wasn’t even  _ aware _ that it was a tundra in the damn cabin.

 

He rubbed his cheek against his cool pillow, was going to try and count down from one hundred to distract himself, lull himself a bit- when he heard footsteps- and before Tim could move, there were arms sliding up under him, lifting him and his blanket up.

 

“Wha-”

 

“ _ Shh _ !” It was sharp, and Tim clamped his mouth shut, as Kon turned him in his arms, was holding him like he might hold a damn  _ kid _ .

 

“What are you doing?” Tim asked in a hissed whisper.  _ Whatever _ his best friend was thinking, he wasn’t even  _ remotely _ in the mood. He just wanted to go the  _ fuck _ to sleep in the hopes that when he woke up it’d be warmer and they could call this stupid trip quits  _ early _ .

 

He was going to have a talk with Bruce about the League treating them like kids when they’d been together for years, when they really  _ weren’t _ kids at this point.

 

Kon never answered Tim, crossing the room towards the bed he had been sleeping in. Off at the other end, by the door, Cassie was sound asleep-  _ somehow _ .

 

Tim was beginning to think he was making up the whole  _ freezing _ idea and must be going crazy.

 

Kon leaned over the bed, dropping Tim as quietly as he could onto it, before crawling onto it himself. Tim squirmed, untangling from his own blanket as Kon tugged his up over the both of them, dropping his head down onto his pillow. “You didn’t answer my question.”

 

Kon frowned, Tim could just make it out in the dark, before a heavy arm curled around him, dragged Tim over and against Kon’s chest. “I could’ve heard your shivering back at the tower,” Kon mumbled, “Wasn’t gonna get any sleep if I didn’t do something.”

 

Tim tried to pull away, but Kon’s grip was  _ iron _ . But this,  _ this _ \- oh, this wasn’t a good idea-

 

Not with how  _ little _ Tim had been able to repress lately. Not with the fact that Kon and Cassie were  _ done _ now and sometimes, Tim let himself wonder  _ what if _ -

 

“Kon, c’mon, this isn’t funny.”

 

“Not laughin’.” The arm around Tim tightened again, and suddenly one of Kon’s legs was pushing between Tim’s thighs, resting there. “I’m warming you up. Relax.”

 

But Tim  _ couldn’t _ relax- because Kon was warm, was  _ hot _ to the touch- and god, okay, he was  _ hot _ in a lot of senses of the word-

 

_ Not now, Drake. Not. Now. _

 

But Tim couldn’t help the way his own legs squeezed around Kon’s thigh. And this close, Kon smelled so damn good, something  _ different _ , that Tim could only categorize as whatever the hell Kryptonians smelled like. He’d smelled it on Kara and Clark, too. And Tim was right up against his chest, and yeah, okay, Kon had  _ held _ him before because they were  _ best friends _ and it happened-

 

But-  _ but _ -

 

Tim felt his cock throbbing, and bit at his cheek. “Kon.” No response. Tim pushed at his chest, trying to pull away. “Kon. You have to let me go back to my bed.”

 

“Why? Dude, chill, it’s just-” Kon paused, gave a quiet, “ _ oh _ ,” and Tim wanted to disappear, that very moment. Gave a pathetic little groan and pushed his face back into Kon’s chest, like he could hide there.

 

He was hard,  _ goddammit _ already, and his cock was pushing right against Kon’s thigh and there was no way in hell  _ that _ was going unnoticed now.

 

“Just… forget it happened please,” Tim mumbled, even as Kon didn’t push him away at all, and Tim had, for the moment, stopped trying. “Let me go back to bed.”

 

“It’s… not a big deal.” Kon swallowed. “I mean it happens.” He shifted, his thigh sliding along Tim’s cock, and Tim bit back a little whine, hips bucking before he could stop himself. “ _ Shit man _ , I’m sorry.”

 

Tim let out a shaky breath, felt like he had to spew out an  _ excuse _ . Because  _ sure _ , the reason he was so easily riled was because he’d wanted Kon since they  _ became _ friends, before he even  _ realized _ he did- and now it felt like he almost stood a chance, with both of them being single- but he had no  _ proof _ that Kon was actually into guys. There was the occasional joke and all, but Kon had, in all these years, never confided in Tim any sort of sexuality beyond  _ pretty girls _ .

 

Tim sucked on his tongue, wanted to ramble on about how now that Bart was dating Jaime and his  _ friends with benefits _ was done, and that it had been  _ so long _ since he’d been with Steph, that it was just his body dealing with  _ that _ -

 

“Do you… need to do something about it?”

 

Tim leaned back, gawked up at Kon who he knew could see him perfectly in the dark. “What?”

 

Kon shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno. I mean you’d probably sleep better.”

 

Tim felt like he was going to swallow his tongue. Because Kon was absolutely  _ not _ suggesting Tim get off. In his bed. With him right up against him.

 

Maybe Tim had fallen asleep, after all, and this was a dream-

 

“You’re the one who goes  _ on _ about health benefits,” Kon added, in a teasing tone, and Tim scoffed.

 

“I mentioned that  _ once _ , clone boy.  _ Once _ that it relieves stress and could help you sleep.” He shook his head then, and, because Tim was fairly sure he must have had a  _ death wish _ or something, “How are you so calm about this?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Shouldn’t be you freaking out? Shoving me outta bed? Calling me a pervert or something?” Tim shrugged, but refused to pull much farther away because Kon was  _ still _ warm and it was  _ still _ cold in the room. Kon shook his head, and Tim- he was pushing his luck, but  _ god _ , he squeezed his legs around Kon’s thigh again, rubbing against it as he gripped at his friend’s tshirt, adding in a  voice that was a breathy whisper, “But don’t you hate that you get to me like this?”

 

And that was it. Suddenly, it was in the open. Suddenly, the crush Tim had harbored for years was  _ exposed _ and raw and Kon-

 

Kon was just staring at him  _ dumbstruck _ . And then his hand was sliding down Tim’s back, splaying at the base of his spine and-

 

And he was leaning down and his mouth was on Tim’s and suddenly Tim was sure he was  _ dying _ . He fisted his hands in Kon’s tshirt, tipped his head back and sucked at Kon’s lip, falling into instinct despite the shock. And then Kon was murmuring into his mouth, “So it’s  _ because _ of me?”

 

And there was no point in lying now.

 

“Yeah,” Tim whispered, before Kon licked his lips, kissed him again. His tongue pushed at Tim’s lips, and Tim was pushing back, grinding into Kon’s thigh as his cock left a small wet patch on his own sweatpants, where the head was pressed tightly.

 

“Good.” Kon said it in an almost  _ pant _ , and before Tim could say anything Kon’s hand at his back was grabbing his sweatpants, tugging them down to the juncture of his thighs- and Tim’s cock was free, rubbing against  _ just _ Kon’s pajama-clad thigh-

 

And then, in his hand. Kon;s fist went tight, and Tim choked, a little surprised squeak, and Kon was kissing him again.

 

“Gotta be quiet,” he reminded Tim, as if their conversation had been quiet  _ at all _ . Somewhere in his mind, Tim figured Cassie must have woken up, with them talking-

 

But he couldn’t  _ care _ because Kon was stroking him and kissing him and  _ wasn’t afraid _ of Tim’s attraction. Tim shivered, but this time, not from the cold, as Kon’s thumb rolled over his cockhead, smearing it with precum, sliding it down the underside of his shaft. “Kon,” he breathed, pulling back just enough to press his forehead to Kon’s. And, the world be damned, Kon  _ smiled _ at him, hips rocking towards him as he bit at his own lip.

 

“Truth?” he asked, and Tim couldn’t even imagine what  _ else _ there could be.

 

“Y-yeah,” Tim managed, before Kon’s hand left his cock, to grab him by the wrist, pulling his hand down to press against the cotton of his pajama pants-

 

And directly against his own cock, which was  _ hard _ and Tim couldn’t  _ breathe _ -

 

“You get to me too,” Kon admitted, and Tim swore he was  _ tearing _ at his pajama pants, sliding his hand in and wrapping it around Kon’s thick shaft. The meta moaned, under his breath, his hand going back to Tim’s cock, picking up the pace he’d lost briefly, as Tim squirmed closer. “This how you like it?” Kon asked, almost  _ nervous _ , and Tim could have laughed over how utterly ridiculous all of this was-

 

“Lemme,” Tim said, pulling Kon free of his pajamas and letting go, only to bat Kon’s hand away and grasp his own cock. He pushed his hips towards Kon’s, until he could curl his hand around the both of them, hold them together as he stroked, the slick head of his cock rubbing just beneath Kon’s and making the meta groan low in his throat.

 

Tim was tight all over. Felt like this was his first fucking handjob and he was hiding on a rooftop with Stephanie getting his suit opened for the first time, and he was going to lose his mind in  _ record time _ . Like he was virgin and this was new territory-

 

It was just that is was the thing of  _ dreams _ .

 

Tim was panting, leaning his face into the crook of Kon’s neck, moaning and whimpering as Kon  _ whined _ when Tim’s cock pulsed and  _ fuck _ he nearly came, over that noise. He wanted to tell him he wasn’t going to make it, but suddenly Kon’s hand was covering his and forcing him to stroke faster, and he didn’t think he even needed to.

 

Kon cursed, as Tim shuddered, before rubbing his cheek against Tim’s hair, mumbling his name- and it was that,  _ probably _ , combined with the pressure from Kon’s larger hand, the fact that their cocks were  _ wet _ now and sliding together so perfectly-

 

All that, that had Tim suddenly biting his tongue until he nearly broke flesh as his hips bucked forward and he came. He felt it spreading between them, as Kon was forcing his hand to move faster, was cussing in half broken words under his breath- and then coming too, letting it dribble down his cock and onto Tim’s and it was like liquid  _ fire _ -

 

Tim wanted it to burn his aching tongue.

 

Their shoulders went lax, Kon tipping his head back slightly, working to catch his breath, as Tim kissed his pulse, before he started to  _ laugh _ into his skin. “What’s so funny?” Kon asked quietly, as Tim tried to clamp his mouth shut.

 

“Did we just… am I dreaming? This was a wet dream, right?” Kon said nothing, and Tim shook his head, shoulders shaking as he tried to contain his laughter now. “We just fucking jerked each other off because I was  _ cold _ Kon.”

 

Kon shrugged a shoulder. “Hey, it had to start somewhere.”

 

Tim might have smacked him, except his hand was slick and  _ filthy _ -

 

He rubbed it on the sheet, before tugging his own sweatpants up, hoping he wouldn’t be moving around much and wouldn’t roll right  _ into _ it.

 

“So… we’re cool?” Tim asked, once Kon had adjusted his own pajamas. Kon stared down at him, before tugging him back against his chest, shaking his head.

 

“I think orgasms make you  _ stupid _ , Tim,” he teased, “but yeah, we’re… cool. Or maybe warm, now?” Tim lightly smacked Kon’s side, before nestling into his chest.

 

“Talk about it in the morning?” Kon hummed his agreement, and Tim smiled- and decided that he didn’t hate being cold nearly as much as he originally thought.

 


End file.
